Quilt
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. It's Angela's baby shower and Brennan gives her the perfect gift.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters. This is a Brennan/Angela friendship story. Brennan gives her best friend the best baby gift of all. Here we go!**

* * *

Brennan took a deep breath as she walked into the Hodgins estate. Today was Angela's baby shower and for some reason Brennan was nervous for the party. She didn't do too well when it came to social events and the only two people who could talk her through these social gatherings were either not attending the party or were the guest of honor and didn't have time to ease her social anxiety. Brennan adjusted her dress and walked into the mansion. With her gift in hand she journeyed into the dining room and was met with chatter. There weren't a lot of people at the shower; some people from the lab, a few friends of Angela's that Brennan has only met a couple of times, Cam who Brennan was actually really happy to see and Daisy who was already all over Brennan the moment she spotted her in the doorway. Brennan went around and said her greetings. She spotted Angela talking to a girl from the lab. Angela spotted her best friend and gave her a big hug.

"Bren! I'm so happy you're here!" She said. Brennan embraced her and spoke,

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Angela took the gift from Brennan and began socializing with other guests. Brennan rejoined Cam and Daisy and talked. Throughout the party Brennan was texting Booth, trying to ease her mind and get advice as to how to present herself in front of Angela's friends. He reminded her to not mention human remains or belittle people about conforming to the cultural normality of throwing someone a baby shower. Brennan was thankful to have someone like him who will help her in these hard times. She went around and made small talk with everyone at the party. She was careful to not talk about work and everything Booth said to not mention.

She hated parties and social gatherings like this and if it wasn't Angela's party she wouldn't have went. Time went by and it was time to open gifts. Brennan sat around Angela next to Cam and Daisy. She could see her gift sitting towards the back of the table. She worried that her gift wasn't going to be good enough for her best friend. The gifts that Angela was receiving were really nice; cute baby clothes, baby furniture, beautiful nursery paintings from a college friend and many more beautiful things for this precious baby. Brennan grew increasingly worried that what she had for Angela was going to pale in comparison to all the other gifts she got from her other friends.

Brennan's gift was with the last of the gifts to be open. Angela was handed the box with yellow gift wrapping on it,

"Ooo. This is from my best friend Brennan. I wonder what it is!" She said happily. Brennan smiled at her best friend and watched her unwrap the box. Her anxiety rose as she believed that her gift were not going to be good enough for her newborn niece or nephew. Angela threw the wrapping paper on the floor and opened the box. Her breath hitched as she pulled out the gift. It was a cream colored quilt with a yellow ribbon as the boarder and "Hodgins" embroidered in calligraphy in a corner. Angela looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes,

"Bren, this is beautiful. Where did you get this?" She asked. Brennan shyly replied,

"I actually made it myself." Angela gasped slightly again and smiled at her best friend,

"I love this. Thank you so much." She got up and hugged her best friend. Brennan's anxiety went away at the emotion her friend showed to her gift. She was so happy that Angela loved her gift.

The rest of the gifts were opened and the shower ended. Brennan, Cam and Daisy stayed behind to help Angela with the gifts. Brennan was gathering the gift bags together when she saw Angela sitting on the couch looking at the blanket that she knitted. Brennan put the bags down and approached her friend,

"I hope you like the blanket. I wasn't too sure if it was good enough for you and my niece or nephew." She said. Angela looked up and smiled,

"What? Why would you think that? This blanket is honestly the best gift this baby has gotten today. It's so personal and the fact that you made this yourself is amazing. I absolutely love it and this baby is lucky to have you as an aunt." She said with tears in her eyes. While holding back tears herself Brennan hugged her best friend. After they broke apart and with all the gifts put away Brennan left and made her way home. As she climbed into her car she received a text from Booth,

 _"How did it go?"_ it read. She smiled and replied,

"It was fun and I thoroughly enjoyed it." She threw her phone on the passenger side seat and drove home.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
